Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter unit, a liquid jetting module, and a liquid jetting head.
Description of the Related Art
A filter unit for an ink-jet recording apparatus is known from the past. This filter unit is disposed between an ink-jet head and an ink cartridge. By means of a filter on an inside of the filter unit, the filter unit captures contaminants in ink flowing from the ink cartridge, and suppresses the contaminants flowing to the ink-jet head.
For example, a conventional filter unit includes: a case main body having a liquid chamber formed therein; and a filter disposed in the liquid chamber in a posture that a surface direction of the filter will be an up-down direction. The liquid chamber in the case main body is partitioned into a first liquid chamber and a second liquid chamber by the filter.
In particular, regarding the second liquid chamber more on a downstream side than the filter, an ink chamber outlet port is provided in an upper end section of the second liquid chamber. In more detail, the ink chamber outlet port is provided in the upper end section of the second liquid chamber at an end portion in a width direction of the filter. This ink chamber outlet port is joined to an outflow port provided in a case main body lower end.